My Immortal
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Não havia salvação pra mim. Não neste lugar. Não sem você... Songfic.Música My Immortal, Evanescence. Remus PoV


**Nota:** Resolvi colocar esta nota antes da fic só pra explicar algumas coisas. Isso aqui é **slash**, okay? Se não gosta, o **x** é serventia da casa.

Agora se você está esperando cenas quentes entre o Sirius e o Remus... Bem, também não é aqui que vai saciar a sua vontade... x)

Esta é a minha primeira fic slash, escrita num tempo em que eu ainda tinha um pouco de receio de me aventurar por estes caminhos profanos, pervertidos e tão legais. Ficou leve, não contém nenhuma cena muito pesada. Também não está em ordem cronológica porque a minha cabeça não funciona muito bem quando precisa seguir uma linha.

Eu resolvi publicar aqui porque estou passando por uma fase _lua na casa de câncer_, que me deixa muito saudosista e com vontade de tirar os entulhos do armário. E também porque me deu vontade de deixar este perfil meio organizado com todas as minhas fanfics - sejam elas boas, razoáveis ou péssimas.

Ah, antes que me esqueça: sei que é brega usar My Immortal e _blábláblá_, mas é que eu acho a voz da Amy Lee muito linda! xD

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**My Immortal**

_"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone"_

A casa estava tão fria naquela noite, tão vazia e tão amedrontadora, que eu quase senti que tinha 11 anos novamente. Abri os olhos procurando a sua presença na cama ao lado, mas mais uma vez fui preenchido com uma angústia dilacerante quando meus olhos bateram nas cobertas arrumadas. Você não estava ali. E jamais voltaria a ocupar qualquer lugar comigo.

Os cobertores pareciam me sufocar, não conseguiria ficar deitado por mais essa noite. As feridas eram tão recentes, que a única coisa que conseguia me confortar era o silêncio. Era quando todos já haviam partido que eu conseguia mergulhar num mundo de lembranças agradáveis, onde o meu maior problema era a lua cheia... Lembranças agoniantes, que geravam apenas mais saudade e dor.

Desci as escadas sem me preocupar em não fazer barulho. Os gritos de ofensa do quadro de sua mãe não me incomodavam mais. Na verdade, eu até me apeguei aqueles ruídos e grunhidos da velha sra. Black. Tudo o que você mais odiava acabou sendo a minha proteção. Mas isso estava me matando aos poucos; muito mais doloroso do que qualquer manhã após a fase da lua cheia, do que qualquer acusação injusta ou do que qualquer olhar incriminador.

O que você faria se soubesse que era o grande causador de todos os meus maiores sofrimentos, Sirius Black?

Suspirei e me sentei numa daquelas velhas cadeiras que estavam na cozinha. Ocupei o lugar que era seu em todas as noites que jantamos juntos naquela casa, tentando sentir alguma das impressões que você deixara ali. Mas não era aquele homem triste e melancólico que eu queria ver agora. Suspirei mais uma vez, sentindo o frio da madrugada em Grimmauld Place. Senti um aperto no peito ao lembrar daquele beijo desajeitado que eu lhe dera no nosso sexto ano, juntando coragem não sei de onde. Lembro-me do seu sorriso, ainda meio surpreso, e da retribuição. Acho que foi um dos momentos mais felizes de minha vida: saber que você não me repudiava por minha escolha. A dor aumentou e senti uma leve falta de ar, parecida com aquela que você me causava quando me fechava em seus braços.

A sua ausência estava me matando lenta e dolorosamente. Não havia salvação pra mim. Não neste lugar. Não sem você...

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase"_

Minhas mãos pequenas estavam tremendo. Era natural isso acontecer depois da lua cheia. O que não era natural pra mim era seu olhar estudando meu rosto, analisando e tentando descobrir tudo aquilo que eu mais queria deixar guardado dentro de mim.

- Sua avó morreu novamente, Remus?

Sua voz não acusava. Parecia querer brincar comigo, apenas... Minha face corou ameaçadoramente diante de sua observação. Não tentei me explicar; seria pior. Senti meus olhos umedecer e estava preparado para a vergonha de chorar na sua frente. Ouvi, de sua boca, um suspiro leve sair. Fechei meus olhos tentando manter as lágrimas dentro de mim. Você, Peter e James me observavam.

- Você não precisa mais mentir pra gente, Remus. Seu segredo já não é tão secreto assim... - sorriu James.

Meu coração parou por alguns segundos. Então, vocês tinham descoberto. O que seria de mim agora? O que seria de nós?

- Não se preocupe. Nenhum de nós está aqui pra te julgar... - Você acenou para James e Peter. Passou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros. - Amigos sempre estão um ao lado do outro... Até mesmo na lua cheia. - Com um sorriso você me acalmou. - Você pode contar com a gente pra sempre, querido lobisomem...

_"When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

Você entrou no quarto aquela noite, deixando pra trás o James com a sua perseguição à Lily e o Peter ao seu assalto à cozinha. Tudo tão normal que eu nem levantei meu rosto do livro que lia. Ou fingia ler. Porque, de certa forma, sabia que a minha atenção seria totalmente sua.

Jogou o seu corpo de rapaz de 16 anos sobre a cama, fazendo com que as almofadas afundassem. Seu cabelo negro, sempre mal cortado, caia sobre seu rosto, que estava contorcido. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam cerrados, me dando coragem de ficar te admirando.

- Você nunca se cansa, Moony?

Sem tirar os olhos de você, suspirei, esperando que você abrisse os seus. Estava tão acostumado com você, que às vezes até conseguia prever alguns de seus atos. Abaixei o livro enquanto você se virava para me encarar. Foi sua vez de suspirar. Você se sentou.

- Cansar de quê, Padfoot?

- De tudo isso... - Seu gesto de desdém me tornou apreensivo. - Da vida, meu caro Moony. Você não se cansa da vida?

Parei pra pensar um pouco. Se eu me cansava da vida? Sorri internamente.

- Todo o dia, Pad. Eu me canso da vida todo o amanhecer...

- Então, por que não damos um fim nisso tudo? - Sua pergunta era cheia de mágoa contida.

- Bom, porque seria o maior ato de covardia que nós dois poderíamos fazer. Eu simplesmente não posso... não quero, desistir. Só por isso, Padfoot.

Você voltou a se deitar, olhando para a cortina que cobria a sua cama. Levantei-me e sentei na beira da sua cama, muito próximo de você. Peguei uma mecha de seus cabelos e fiquei passando entre meus dedos. Podia sentir seu corpo agitado, sua alma agitada. Seria mais uma de suas crises? Enquanto pensava, seu rosto foi se acalmando, e sua respiração se tornou tão plácida, que eu percebi que você estava dormindo. Fechei os olhos e fiquei imaginando muitas coisas a respeito de nós dois, de nossas vidas, de nossos futuros. Mas você não estava no meu caminho, não do jeito que eu queria que você estivesse.

Fui escorregando ao lado da cama, até que meu rosto encostasse no seu. Seus lábios pareciam um convite ao pecado. Engoli em seco. Senti seu hálito de canela entrar pelo meu nariz, deixando-me zonzo. Sabia que a única chance que eu tinha de sentir você era essa.

Toquei de leve em seus lábios com os meus dedos pálidos e dei seqüência a esse gesto com um beijo rápido, seco e amedrontado. Minha face ardia e eu sentia o meu coração tentar sair pela boca. Você suspirou e eu ouvi um nome ser proferido, muito baixo...

Afastei-me rápido, peguei o meu livro e saí do quarto, escondendo a dor e as lágrimas que agora começavam a cair. Não sem antes amaldiçoar você e sua tão desejada Bellatrix...

_"You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

Meu sorriso parecia ter iluminado todo o apartamento escuro que você havia adquirido. Nem mesmo o fato de estar tudo bagunçado parecia interferir em nós dois. Você sabia tão bem quanto eu o que seu convite significaria para nós. Mas parecia que nossas almas estavam em sintonia; e eu jurei pra mim mesmo que não iria perder esta chance de ter você. Ou melhor: de estar com você. Porque pensando bem, eu nunca lhe tive... Ninguém jamais pôde aprisionar ou possuir sua alma. E por mais que eu tentasse não parecer egoísta, meu interior gritava a única indagação que minha boca não tinha coragem de dizer: você realmente me amava, Sirius?

Por muito tempo tentei me confortar com o fato de ter seu "amor de amigo". Mas amor não seria o mesmo, independente de classificação social, gênero ou número? Mas meu coração não admitia a hipótese de que você não me amasse... Pelo menos até o momento em que recebi aquela carta com o seu convite. Uma gentileza de amigo, pensei num primeiro ápice. Nada de diferente era de se esperar de um nobre Black (apesar de você detestar ostentar este título); você ofereceria uma mão amiga a um pobre e fracassado, não interessando o quão próximo este poderia ter sido de você. A verdade é que meu coração não alimentou nenhuma esperança quando terminou de passar os olhos pela sua caligrafia no papel. Pelo menos até terminar a leitura habitual e encontrar, com letras miúdas, um post scriptum. Por um momento achei que estava delirando... Reli muitas vezes para me certificar de que não era uma ilusão causada pelo excesso de cansaço... Mas me alegrei quando me dei conta de que você falava sério... Uma chance de ser feliz, escreveu você. Parecia que eu podia ouvir sua voz dizendo em tom baixo e calmo estas palavras, como uma intimação, um desabafo.

- Você não vai entrar, Moony?

Olhei para o seu rosto claro, despertando das minhas reflexões. Seu sorriso parecia estar na mesma freqüência que o meu.

- Vamos - e me tomou pela mão. Seus dedos estavam quentes, em eterno contraste com os meus. Seu gesto tão espontâneo me assustou, mas, conduzido pelas suas mãos, entrei no seu lar, sem saber que este ato era o símbolo que eu precisava para saber que você queria que eu entrasse de vez na sua vida. Não como um amigo; ou melhor: bem mais do que um amigo.

- Tem certeza de que não será incômodo pra você?

Seus olhos cinzentos pararam por um instante no meu rosto.

-Você nunca me incomoda. Será que você ainda não entendeu isso?

E antes que eu me desse conta, nossos lábios se selavam, e nossos corpos se encaixavam, como se tivessem sido feitos para se manterem unidos para sempre.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase"_

Os olhos molhados do seu afilhado me deixavam ainda mais dolorido. Minha alma clamava por uma trégua. Clamava por você. Não havia palavras para serem ditas naquele momento. Não havia sequer um túmulo ao qual eu pudesse recorrer naquela hora, pedindo forças para continuar. E o seu afilhado parecia tão sozinho quanto eu...

Depois daquela noite nada mais voltaria a ser igual. O destino mostrava mais uma vez que nossos caminhos não deveriam se manter unidos por muito tempo e você foi arrancado de mim mais uma vez. Mas agora para sempre. _A morte é só uma passagem_, eu tinha dito há alguns anos atrás, quando o futuro ainda estava distante. Mas essa era uma passagem que você não deveria ter cruzado. Não sem mim... Ainda não...

Não havia palavras de consolo. Nem pro seu afilhado, nem pra mim. E você me deixou mais uma vez, sangrando e sofrendo. Só que agora eu tinha Harry como companhia, e você tinha mais um par de olhos pra derramar lágrimas por sua ausência.

_"When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

O seu sorriso bobo me deixava constrangido.

- Sabe, Moony, você é uma gracinha. Eu não sei, ou melhor, eu agradeço, que ninguém mais tenha descoberto isso durante todos esses anos em que o caminho esteve livre.

Eu corei. A água da banheira estava gelando, mas assim era melhor. Você estava encostado na pia, vestido apenas com uma calça larga. Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a intensidade do seu olhar.

- Acho que somos dois velhos pervertidos. Pelo menos na visão de Molly... - você disse.

- Ela acha que VOCÊ é um velho pervertido. Eu sou apenas um bom moço sofredor, corrompido pelo seu poder de destruição, Black.

Você gargalhou. - Molly não manteria a mesma opinião se visse o que VOCÊ faz comigo quando a gente...

- Sirius! - repreendi antes que você terminasse, o que fez com que gargalhasse ainda mais. - Mas será que a Molly sabe sobre nós dois?

- Bom, se ela não sabe, ao menos desconfia. Não é tão difícil assim perceber, Moony...

- Sirius... Você prometeu que ainda não era a hora de saberem sobre...

- A gente manteve isso em segredo por muito tempo, você não acha? James não sabia, apesar de desconfiar do mesmo modo que Molly. Mas acho que faltou coragem pra ele colocar em palavras tudo o que pensava a respeito de nós. Acho que assim foi mais fácil pro James aceitar.

- Mas Lily sabia - falei categoricamente. Você levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... Eu não sabia que você tinha contado pra ela.

- Eu não contei, Pad. Mas ela era bem mais inteligente que o James nesses assuntos. E ela era uma garota. Ela entendeu logo.

- Bem... E o que ela disse?

- Que não era problema dela. Mas que ela nos apoiava.

Ensaboei-me mais um pouco, sob o seu olhar atento.

- Acho que ia ser duro ela saber o que nós fazíamos quando estávamos sozinhos! - E você gargalhou novamente.

- Sirius, por favor...

- Não se preocupe Moony. Não aqui. - Você se aproximou da banheira. - Agora nós estamos juntos, apesar de tudo. E, se isso serve de consolo, eu não tenho desejado amaldiçoar a filha da Andrômeda por ela estar dando em cima de você. - Você respirou fundo. - Azkaban não me ensinou nada de bom. Mas me deu a chance de pensar em nós dois, em todas as burradas que eu fiz quando seus sentimentos estavam em jogo. E sabe o que eu descobri? - Eu sinalizei que não. - Que a minha vida valeu a pena por poucas coisas: o James e a Lily; e também o presente que eles me deram: o Harry. - Você sorriu, com o olhar longe, talvez se lembrando de alguma cena passada com eles.

- Eles não poderiam ter feito diferente: você deveria ser o padrinho do Harry mesmo.

Seu sorriso parecia estar de volta ao presente.

-Mas sabe, Moony, nada disso teria valor se você não estivesse do meu lado. - Você se afastou da banheira, saindo do banheiro. - Eu te amo.

Meu coração bateu mais forte. Depois de todos esses anos, era a primeira vez que você voltava a pronunciar estas palavras. E quisera eu saber que seria por pouco tempo...

- Eu também te amo, Sirius. E vou te amar sempre.

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along" _

"Está na hora de seguir em frente. Seu amigo se foi, mas você continua". Isso era tudo o que eles diziam, sem saber que você era mais que um amigo. E isso me angustiava.

Eu devia continuar. Era isso que você teria dito pra mim. Mas eu não conseguiria, jamais, me recuperar dessas feridas tão profundas. Eu estava sozinho. E vazio.

E aceitei a missão de Dumbledore. Ele sabia sobre nós muito mais do que deixava transparecer. E sabia que eu precisava me ocupar, mesmo que a missão fosse arriscada. Qualquer coisa que pudesse ocupar a minha mente.

E ela veio. Tonks. No momento em que eu precisei ela estava ali do meu lado, sofrendo por me ver sofrer. Isso me deixava péssimo. Comecei a inventar desculpas para afastá-la de mim. Mas ela se mostrava apta a me aceitar, apta a me amar...

E eu deixei que ela ficasse, deixei que ela entrasse em minha vida. Nada muito certo, é claro. Não era justo com você, ou sua lembrança; não era justo com ela. Principalmente: não era justo comigo. Quem eu esperava enganar? Ninguém, eu respondi a mim mesmo. A vida continua. Aprendi isso quando perdi James e Lily, quando perdi você pela primeira vez. A vida precisava continuar. E, mesmo dolorido e acabado, eu deixei que o colorido ocupasse um lugar em meu coração, que até então tinha sido apenas negro.

_"When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"_

Levantei da cama devagar. Ela respirava de uma maneira muito mais ruidosa do que você jamais respirara em toda a sua existência. Cuidei para não tropeçar em nenhuma das roupas dela que eu, incansavelmente, tentava organizar. Sorri ao vê-la tão singela ali deitada, acreditando na felicidade plena. Doce ilusão. Com você eu aprendi que o que existe são apenas momentos felizes.

Aproximei-me da janela para olhar para a noite: o céu estava ligeiramente nublado, mas o brilho da lua crescente ultrapassava esta barreira. Mas existem barreiras que são impossíveis de se ultrapassar... Vislumbrei, por alguns instantes, uma estrela com um brilho muito forte no céu; a sua estrela.

- Sirius? - Chamei, como se de algum modo você pudesse escutar.

- Remus...? Com quem você está falando?

Suspirei e me repreendi. Você se fora. E dessa vez não havia esperança para mim.

- Não estou falando com ninguém, Nym... - Parei antes mesmo de terminar. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso bonito, mas muito diferente do seu.

- Então venha aqui comigo... - sussurrou. Eu sorri melancolicamente e voltei para os braços dela.

Olhei pela janela uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos naquela noite. _Há muito mais do que o tempo pode apagar dentro do meu peito_. E, amargamente, eu me deixei conduzir pelo sono, onde eu poderia lhe encontrar novamente. Apesar de tudo, Sirius, você ainda tinha tudo de mim.

* * *

**Nota pós-fic:** Piegas, não é? E Remus está tão... gay!

Bem, o que você esperava, afinal?

x)

heuaheuaheuaheu

Obrigada por ler!


End file.
